Pinstripes and Converse
by MissFictionPrincess
Summary: It all starts when the truth slips out. T just to be safe.


**I own nothing. No seriously, I own nothing. Rated T to be safe?**

**Pinstripes and Converse**

There was something strangely attractive about the way the Doctor was sitting next to the console with his sleeves rolled up, his glasses perched on the end of his nose and his hair flying every which way in quite possibly the sexiest disarray Rose had ever seen. She was trying desperately to avoid staring which she was failing at. He was blessed with total ignorance of this fact as usual.

Secretly, he was watching her too. He was watching her long legs swinging as she sat in the captain's chair, pretending to read. Yes, he knew she was pretending. And wouldn't he just love to go over and snog her senseless. That would be highly inappropriate and uncalled for. Not to mention rude. But that's who he was now, rude and not ginger. And anyway, he's a Time Lord. Time Lords don't do that sort of thing.

Rose was staring blankly at the magazine. She was lost in an extremely vivid daydream which featured some thoughts that were equally as inappropriate at the Doctor's. She didn't even notice that he had walked up next to her and sat down.

"Hello!" He said brightly, ripping Rose from her fantasy and causing her to jump a good four feet in the air. He smirked at this, knowing she must have been thinking something mischievous.

"Hi." Rose said, her heart still racing as she became aware of their extremely close proximity. "Wha-what are you doing?" She said with a twinge of annoyance in her voice. She didn't want to be rude, but it was a _very_ nice daydream.

"Weeelll, ya know, the usual. Fixing things…and stuff." He said vaguely.

"Fascinating." Rose said with a dramatic tone.

"Want me to make some tea or something?" Rose asked.

"Sure!" He said, smiling.

Rose jumped up to make tea, trying to avoid the awkwardness he had found her in. She came back a few minutes later with two mugs of tea. They sat in the captain's chair and drank in silence for a few minutes.

"I love you." The Doctor said quietly. _Whoops. _He hadn't meant for that to come out. And where did that come from anyway? Did he often think things like that, random and out of the blue? Yes.

Rose was staring at him. "What?" She said, though he knew she had heard him.

"Um…n-nothing." He stammered unconvincingly.

"Doctor, what did you say?" She said looking hopeful.

"I uh…I-I love you." He muttered shyly.

She had never seen him act like that before; shy and afraid of the answer. She wanted to tell him that there was nothing to be nervous about. She wanted him to know that it wouldn't ruin their friendship. She wanted him to know that she loved him right down to his pinstripes and converse. She had never felt more like telling him she loved him too. And that's exactly what she did.

"Doctor…I love you too." She said looking down at his hand and deciding to hold it.

He looked confused. _Why? Why does Rose Tyler like _me_? I've killed so many people, I've done horrible, unspeakable things. Even if that's all in the past, I still did it. I was there. I was at the Time War. She knows that. Why-_

"Doctor, I don't care what you've done in the past. You may have done horrible things but I don't care because that's not the Doctor I know. The Doctor I know saves people. He saves every possible life, even if it puts him at risk. The Doctor I know loves bananas and wears converse. He has the most _wonderful_ hair in the entire world. And Cassandra was right, he is pretty foxy…especially with those glasses. And he just told me he loved me, even if it was involuntary…which in a way is kind of better. And I love him back and-"

He cut her off because he couldn't stop himself anymore. With all that rambling, she was going to turn into him. He pulled her against him, crushing their lips together, causing Rose to gasp as she was pulled into his arms. He ran his tongue over her lips, silently begging her to give him one chance to snog her properly. She did. Her hands fought with his hair until he finally pulled back because even the respiratory bypass wasn't helping.

They were both panting rather hard. Rose looked up at him. His eyes were dark, but it was different from when he was angry. This was a sort of dark Rose really liked, made even better by the fact that he had just put on The Glasses. Yes, they deserved capital letters.

"I heard you liked these." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah…" Rose said, blushing.

"This isn't going to be weird or anything is it?" He asked tentatively.

"No. And I assume more of that" she gestured to where they had just stood "will be happening?"

"Every single day." He said, smiling.

"Is that a promise?"

"I think, Miss Tyler, it most certainly is."

**Thanks for reading! Please take about 5 seconds to write a review because I will love you forever.**

**A/N: I will not be able to update much because I have to study for final exams. :P ew.**


End file.
